


my devil's ride

by jaejoong (psharp10)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Come Swallowing, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/jaejoong
Summary: this fic in a nutshell:changmin: i'm minseok's fav hyung and tvxq member :)minseok: haha junsu was my bias thojunsu: loland then they all fuck, fun times





	my devil's ride

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this fic is a shitload of just pure self indulgence, and i want to really thank all my friends who helped me thru this (even if it was just you all suffering with me ranting at you all), thank u so much, you all know who you are, i love you all
> 
> also!! in most of my fics like these (esp this one i guess) i think it becomes p obvious that it's all like open relationships and most people have prob fucked each other at least once

_we’re going out for drinks this saturday, you’re free right?_

Junsu twists the lid of the bottle to open it as he reads the text, his phone resting on the kitchen counter. He goes through the other unread messages first, sending some stickers to Jaejoong, replying to his brother’s questions about visiting their mother, and then goes back to Hyukjae’s. He’s still pondering on it - he doesn’t drink much usually and especially now, with him in the midst of serving his compulsory enlistment (although with just a few weeks remaining), it’s still probably not the best idea.

 _its been showing you as typing for the past five minutes and its really fucking annoying_ , is the message that pops up while Junsu’s still thinking.

He grins - he had accidentally tapped on the reply box while wondering about how to reply.

_huhuhu, i’ll come but won’t drink much_

_nice, i’ll send over the resto details_

Junsu nods, gulping down some more water before closing the lid and keeping the bottle back in the fridge.

 

-

 

Saturday comes faster than expected, and before he knows it, Junsu’s walking into the restaurant after his extra shift at the station ends, the jingle of the bell on the door indicating his arrival. He bows his head to greet the receptionist, who greets him back and comes from behind the stand to lead him to the private booked room.

Hyukjae’s the first one to greet him once the door opens and Junsu steps in.

“Juuu~nsu, you came-” Hyukjae drapes his arm over Junsu’s shoulder and pokes Junsu’s cheek with his other, free hand.

“How much have you already had to drink, huh?” Junsu asks, grinning at his friend before taking a look around the room to see who else is present.

Donghae, Heechul, Sungmin, Yunho, some newer SM kid, Minho, Changmin, and-

“ _Junjjyu_!” There’s a scramble of chairs hitting each other, feet stumbling as they make their way towards Junsu and then a tight, suffocating hug with the arms wrapped around his neck, near choking him. “How _dare_ you not tell me that you were coming?”

“Hyung-” Junsu says, once he finally gets to breathe a bit. “Jaejoong hyung, I didn’t know you were coming.”

Jaejoong nuzzles into the crook of Junsu’s neck, effectively shoving Hyukjae’s arm off of Junsu’s shoulder and replacing it with his own, keeping Junsu close to him.

“Well, you rarely drink and I didn’t know you had a break right now,” Jaejoong’s lips brush against Junsu’s skin as he speaks and he shifts his arm so that it rests around Junsu’s waist now, “if hyung had known, hyung would’ve definitely called you first. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were free.”

 _I can’t believe you don’t keep me updated with every single little happening in your life_ , is what Junsu hears instead and just nods to keep in track with Jaejoong.

“I’ll make sure to inform you properly next time hyung,” Junsu concedes, patting Jaejoong’s hip and then walking to the empty seat at the table - right next to Changmin.

“Now that my _favorite_ dongsaeng is here-” Junsu winces, Changmin grins happily, way too relieved, and Jaejoong continues, “pour us a drink each Changminnie.” Changmin’s grin abruptly drops and he barely manages to hold himself back from rolling his eyes.

Jaejoong’s drunk, but not drunk enough to not notice Changmin’s actions if he gets too loose and obvious with them.

With three shots of soju lined up and Junsu gingerly eyeing his own shot, Changmin’s hand finds its way on Junsu’s thigh.

“You’re gonna drink, hyung?” Changmin asks, a small smile on his face that just adds to the fake innocent act.

“Ass,” Junsu mumbles under his breath, only to feel Jaejoong’s hand cup his chin, turn his face to face Jaejoong’s.

“One shot for hyung-ah~” Jaejoong whines, pouting, and Junsu gives in.

“Sure, sure,” Junsu says, agreeing, and raises his glass to clink against Jaejoong’s and Changmin’s in cheers before downing it in one go.

The burn of the alcohol isn’t exactly unpleasant, but it’s not something that Junsu is particularly used to or something that he openly welcomes. When - if he does decide to drink - he does prefer soju to beer, but more than that he likes something with a more pleasing taste, something that’s fun to drink, and really just not getting drunk.

Hyukjae comes to his rescue when he places a can of cola in front of Junsu.

“‘Specially for you,” he says, hand on Junsu’s shoulder as he stands behind him, and Junsu is just about to thank him when he continues without a break, “also Minseok-ah,” he’s looking at the newer guy sitting next to Changmin, “introduce yourself to SM’s previous golden boy.”

Junsu and Changmin snort in unison at the title that Hyukjae for some reason till this date refuses to let go of. He lets it slide despite his annoyance with the company, it has been almost a decade after all.

“Yes, hello Junsu-sunbaenim, I’m Kim Minseok - EXO’s Xiumin,” Minseok says, standing up to bow to Junsu.

“Oh,” and it’s like a lightbulb in his mind that suddenly comes back to life, “oh, yeah, heard about you. Nice to meet you- call me hyung,” Junsu replies and dips his head in a small acknowledging bow.

“It’s really a privilege to meet you, hyung,” Minseok continues, and his eyes are positively sparkling - it’s adorable. “Honestly.”

Changmin snorts, leaning back in his chair to watch and observe the two converse in front of him.

Minseok pinches Changmin’s waist, accentuated with a low whine of _hyung, please_ , and Junsu raises an eyebrow - it’s a bit strange to see Changmin like this with a new person. Or, well, a new person for Junsu.

“I wouldn’t have become an idol if it wasn’t for you- if it wasn’t for TVXQ.” And Minseok speaks so earnestly, it has a charming effect, Junsu can see the appeal right away.

“Idol of idols, the rising _gods_ of the east-”

“Go back and save your drunk wife, Hyukjae,” Jaejoong butts in, his attention back on, and snakes his arm around Junsu’s waist again, smacking away Changmin’s hand from where it’s resting on Junsu’s thigh.

Donghae, on the other end of the table, red-faced and well on his way to being drunk after one and a half glasses of beer, is stuck between Heechul and Minho as they tease and poke fun at him with Yunho (also a lightweight himself) laughing and Sungmin watching on, neither of them bothering to save their friend from the two loud pranksters.

Hyukjae lets out a long sigh, pats Junsu’s shoulder once more, and moves to the other side of the room, blessing the heavens that Kyuhyun wasn’t on leave today.

Once Hyukjae is out of sight - out of mind - Jaejoong shifts his gaze back to the other three next to him. “Isn’t it fun to see how people find their dreams because of us?” He asks, chin resting on Junsu’s shoulder. He’s effectively managed to pull Junsu close enough so that he’s now leaning back against Jaejoong’s chest, and Junsu’s loose enough now that he lets Jaejoong’s fingers trace random patterns on his stomach.

“Hmm,” Junsu hums, nodding along. “What was about it us that you particularly liked?” He asks, looking at Minseok.

“You,” Jaejoong answers before Minseok even has the chance to open his mouth. “Nation’s idols EXO, and their best member, all here due to our golden boy-”

“Ah, _hyung_ ,” Junsu cuts in, protesting as the back of his neck grows warm. Changmin mock gags in the background.

And Minseok follows Junsu, although his protest is directed at Changmin, having caught the older red-handed, even if he isn’t able to keep the wide smile off of his face from the pure joy of being in the same room and having dinner with his original idols.

Junsu laughs because Minseok looks adorable like this, with slightly pink flushed cheeks as he admonishes Changmin, and because he seems to have found another person who’d side with him and poke fun at Changmin.

Changmin scowls, just briefly, with no sincerity in it, at Minseok and then links their fingers together. “You like me the best though right?” He asks for confirmation from Minseok.

There’s a small pause, a barely muffled laugh from Jaejoong, with his face hidden behind Junsu’s shoulder, and then Jaejoong speaks up, cutting the silence short.

“Changmin-ah, don’t be obtuse,” Jaejoong says, eyes twinkling and lips shining under the room’s lights. And he’s really not supposed to look evil, but to Changmin, at that particular moment, Jaejoong looks like the devil incarnate.

“I’m _not_ being obtuse-” Changmin scowls and narrows his eyes at Jaejoong. “Also, very surprised that you know such a word, hyung.”

Jaejoong just laughs some more, Changmin’s snarky retorts having no effect on him.

“Why are _you_ still quiet?” Changmin now turns to Minseok, who has been looking everywhere but at Changmin since the question was put out in the open.

“Ah, hyung,” Minseok begins, tongue nervously flitting out to lick at his bottom lip, and then a sheepish smile spreads across his face. “My then favorite was-”

Changmin, for some reason, feels his heart beating too loudly in his chest. This isn’t a matter to get so worked up over, and _yet_ , it feels like it is.

“-Junsu hyung.”

And all there’s left is bitter disappointment at this betrayal from his favorite dongsaeng- _no_ , now his favorite is back to Minho, thank you very much.

There’s a familiar ridiculous laughter that breaks Changmin out of his lamenting about Minseok’s betrayal, and he shifts his glare over to Junsu, the owner of the infamous laugh.

“Your laugh is still as annoying as ever,” Changmin says and takes a good, long sip from his glass of somaek.

Jaejoong hisses before Junsu can even reply, hands itching to reach around Junsu’s waist and pull at Changmin’s ears. Changmin rolls his eyes and ignores Jaejoong, instead turning to Minseok.

“I’m ranking Minho over you again,” he tells the younger man in all seriousness and Minseok sighs, shaking his head, which is slightly bent down to hide his smile.

“Stop being overdramatic, Changminnie,” Junsu speaks up, flashing a grin to Minseok, “just because Minseok here has great taste.”

Minseok chuckles as Changmin lets out a low groan, a half whine of sorts, and then ignores them all for his only trustworthy friend: food.

The sashimi is about to finish so Changmin secures two pieces of the carp for himself, dipping it in the red chili paste first before eating it.

“Minseok-ah,” Jaejoong is the one who begins this time, and Changmin narrows his eyes at him, getting an uneasy feeling in his gut, “tell us why it was Junjjyu who brought you so far?”

Changmin barely suppresses his groan and the urge to roll his eyes. Jaejoong’s doing this solely to poke fun at Changmin. And Junsu is just sitting quietly next to Jaejoong but his grin is _so_ loud that it’s annoyingly pricking at Changmin. But curiosity still wins over his desire to be petty, so Changmin eats his last saved piece and pays attention to Minseok once again, eager to listen to the answer.

“Junsu hyung is good at everything and it made me want to be like him, he is great at everything - singing, dancing, musicals, live performances - and fits all the concepts well too.” And Minseok’s smile is widest as he speaks.

Changmin frowns. “Junsu’s not good everything-” Changmin yelps midway as Jaejoong gives into his urge and reaches around to pull at Changmin’s ear, “-Junsu _hyung_ isn’t good at acting,” Changmin finishes, rubbing his sore ear.

Junsu smiles sheepishly, before defending himself. “Okay, granted my drama acting isn’t good-”

“‘Which part of me do you like so much? My perfect, sculpture-like looks or my sweet voice? And if neither of those, my perky butt?’” Changmin imitates, voice pitched too high to really sound like Junsu’s, but the exaggeration gets the point across anyway as Jaejoong bursts out into laughter.

“ _Hyung!_ ” Junsu turns to face Jaejoong, who, without a care, is laughing away at Junsu’s misery.

“He’s not lying,” Jaejoong wheezes out in between his laughter and Junsu pouts until Jaejoong pulls him close, hugging him tightly in apology.

“Was that from ‘Scent of a Woman’?” Minseok asks, making Jaejoong burst out in giggles again as Junsu sighs exasperatedly, but nods to answer to the question anyway.

Minseok hums in acknowledgement. “At least your cameo in ‘Introverted Boss’ was better, and your musical acting is still good! That’s similar for a member in my group too.”

“The only reason his cameo on ‘Introverted Boss’ was better was because it was barely twenty seconds long, Minseok-ah,” Jaejoong pipes in, patting Junsu’s hips and slipping away before Junsu can scold him.

Minseok presses his lips together to suppress his laughter, but next to him, Changmin is finally having fun and laughing, mouth wide and open, nose scrunching.

Junsu opens his mouth, pauses, considering the pros and cons of defending himself but also continuing on this topic. Yunho slides into Jaejoong’s seat in the meantime, being pushed by Jaejoong, who is now happily chatting away with Heechul and newly arrived Gunhee.

“What are we talking about?” Yunho asks, one arm resting on Junsu’s chair and the other hand reaching over to clasp Junsu’s in greeting.

“How Junsu hyung’s acting sucks,” Changmin tells, “and that Minseokkie here still somehow thinks that Junsu hyung is ~perfect~.”

Yunho’s fingers rubbing circles gently on the back of Junsu’s hand before he interlocks their fingers even as he laughs at Changmin’s words.

“Maybe that’s why he likes you too, since your acting isn’t anything great either,” Junsu retorts back, deciding that defense was necessary. And Yunho laughs even harder at that, hiding his face behind Junsu’s back, as Changmin scowls.

Minseok remains mum and just raises his hands when Changmin turns to him for support, which cracks up Junsu too. Changmin’s next target is Yunho, but Yunho senses the gaze too quickly and sobers up.

“Will talk to you later, Junsu-yah,” Yunho quickly says, patting Junsu’s shoulder twice before escaping and moving back to where he was sitting earlier.

“I can’t believe this,” Changmin says as he watches Yunho leave. “I’m surrounded by betrayers.”

Minseok snorts. “Come on hyung,” he says, diverting Changmin’s attention as he passes over another glass of somaek to Changmin. “We shouldn’t lie.” Minseok smiles, softening the tease, and rubs Changmin’s thigh reassuringly.

Junsu’s gaze zeros in on that and he takes a sip of his cola, leaning back into his chair. Minseok’s hand is placed way too high on Changmin’s thigh, way too close to the crotch, for it to be a casual touch. And with the way it’s been all night - or at least as far as Junsu has witnessed - there’s definitely nothing just platonic about the two. Junsu’s curiosity is effectively piqued.

“So, how long has it been?” Junsu asks, when Minseok goes to the washroom. “Between you and him? Is it just a friends-with-benefits kind of thing?”

“Why? Are you jealous, hyung?” Changmin smirks, downing the rest of the alcohol left in his glass.

Junsu huffs. “As if. I’m curious - also what about you and Yunho?”

Changmin shrugs. “We’re open, and with Minseok it’s been a while, since before I enlisted.”

Junsu’s eyebrows shoot up, eyes wide, but he settles his expression as Minseok makes his way back to the table.

“Minseok-ah, sit here,” Junsu says as he shifts down one seat, patting his former chair. And Minseok easily complies while Changmin eyes Junsu, wondering what the older is up to. Changmin knows how Junsu works, knows how when Junsu gets focused on one thing, he achieves it and this seat change feels far from an innocent suggestion.

So Changmin pulls his chair closer to Minseok’s, carefully resting his arm on the back of the chair. The move earns him a raised eyebrow in question from Minseok, but he shrugs it off as a response and Junsu takes over.

“I heard that you look very young for your age, Minseok-ah, how old are you? 26?” Junsu asks, his chair turned to properly face Minseok. He can see the way Changmin is itching to somehow keep Junsu away and his lips curl up - _Changminnie is still so cute_ , he thinks. The not so subtle glare Changmin’s giving does absolutely nothing to Junsu.

“I turned 29 this year, hyung,” Minseok replies, cracking up when the age registers in Junsu’s head finally and the shocked expression surfaces. “That’s why my strength is looking young~” Minseok teases, lilting his voice.

“Then, wait, there’s just a two year age gap between you and Changminnie?” Junsu asks, the surprise still evident in his voice.

“Hyung, please-” Changmin begins, rolling his eyes, “don’t look so surprised.”

And Minseok’s laugh is really great, Junsu decides, as Minseok continues to laugh, looking amused at the exchange happening between his two idols.

“You look even older than me in the mornings Changmin-ah,” Junsu says, deadpan, and from the corner of his eyes he can see Minseok sit up straighter, catching on.

“Fuck off,” Changmin snorts, but then turns to Minseok with intentionally widened, half-puppy eyes. “Tell him how I don’t look that old, Minseok-ah.”

Minseok shifts, so that he can face Changmin as he replies, and he rests a hand casually on Junsu’s knee. Junsu’s hand immediately covers Minseok’s and Changmin’s eyes flit down, glaring at the touch.

“Can’t lie to you, hyung,” Minseok says, tacking on a sweet smile.

Changmin groans. “I can’t believe you’re full on betraying me like this today just because Junsu’s here.”

“Yah, where did the ‘hyung’ go?” Junsu asks, moving closer to Minseok, leaning into him.

“The hyung went over there,” Changmin snarks, gesturing towards where Yunho is sitting.

“Yah, Changminnie, come on, be good to your hyung whom you’re meeting after so long,” Junsu says, pouting. He interlocks his fingers with Minseok’s and then moves their linked hands onto Minseok’s thigh, watching Changmin keenly follow each movement, and then pinches Changmin’s arm that’s still resting on Minseok’s chair with his free hand.

“One and a half months isn’t that long of a time,” Changmin replies absentmindedly, his attention still on the hands. Minseok’s thumb is now caressing the back of Junsu’s hand before they separate so that Junsu’s hand can more easily, firmly grasp onto Minseok’s thigh, and-

“Wow, didn’t know you were keeping track, Changminnie,” Junsu cuts in, smirking. “Want a repeat of that night?”

Changmin lets out a low growl, eyebrows knotting together. Minseok stifles a laugh with a smile, and Junsu gets even closer to Minseok, his fingers now running along the inner stitchings of Minseok’s jeans.

“How about I,” Minseok speaks up, before Changmin can lunge for Junsu’s throat, “get an upgraded version of that night?”

There’s a small pause, wherein Changmin and Junsu lock eyes and Changmin silently apologizes for Minseok’s dad sense of humour and taste in pick up lines to Junsu, who just chuckles in response.

“That’s a really bad way to segue to the sex, Minseok-ah,” Junsu says, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, sorry, same,” Changmin adds on with a sheepish shrug.

Minseok laughs and stands up. “Let’s just go.”

The two follow Minseok, moving towards the exit, before which Junsu makes sure to say bye properly to Hyukjae and Jaejoong (to which Hyukjae responds with a butt pat while Jaejoong’s too busy, making out with Gunhee as Heechul records them, to reply).

The masks and caps come up as soon as they leave the restaurant and walk towards Junsu’s car. There’s only one muffled snarky remark from Changmin congratulating Junsu on having enough brains to choose one of his more lowkey, non-ostentatious cars for today, before they settle in and Junsu begins the drive home.

 

-

 

It’s Junsu who initiates it, Changmin who leads along, and Minseok doesn’t mind just following along, especially when he’s in between his idols.

“Tell me if it’s not okay,” Junsu says, one hand cupping Minseok’s face, the other one on his waist, over Changmin’s hands that are also resting on Minseok’s waist. He leans in slowly, giving Minseok time to back away if he doesn’t want to, but Minseok’s been waiting for this, so he doesn’t waste time in closing the distance, wrapping his arms around Junsu’s neck.

The kiss is soft, slow, _safe_ at first. They’re still feeling each other, testing things out, until Minseok runs his tongue over Junsu’s bottom lip, wants to feel it between his teeth, and so he does as Junsu opens up, letting Minseok pull at the lip gently, teeth grazing over the soft skin.

Changmin’s hands work quick to untuck the half of Minseok’s shirt that’s tucked in, fingers teasing at the bare skin, and Minseok’s breath hitches. He can feel Junsu smile against his lips as he deepens the kiss, pulls in Minseok closer.

And it’s interesting, how Changmin and Junsu work in tandem so well. Changmin unbuttons Minseok’s shirt before moving onto the jeans while Junsu keeps Minseok occupied with his mouth, now moving along Minseok’s bared neck as the younger leans back against Changmin for support.

“Are we gonna get naked here only?” Minseok asks, breathing slightly heavily as Junsu licks along his jawline, leaving a row of wet kisses. They're still standing in the foyer of Junsu's condo.

“Why?” Changmin’s fingers brush over Minseok’s happy trail before he drags his blunt nails over it, pulling out a low whine from Minseok. “You mind?”

“Bedroom would be more comfortable,” Minseok pants out, Changmin’s hand is already under the unzipped jeans, cupping Minseok’s half hard erection through the boxers.

Junsu hums in agreement. “We’ll end up there anyway,” he reasons, and then leads the way - straight down the hallway.

Being in military is a good thing, Junsu decides, as they strip. Both Changmin and Minseok are toned, have semi well defined abs, and Junsu’s not left behind with his lean body. He may not have the same definition with the muscles and abs, but his strength definitely makes up for it, and the way Minseok is eyeing his thighs and ass, Junsu’s more than satisfied.

Changmin moves first, one hand immediately going around to palm Junsu’s ass - a moan unintentionally slipping past his lips at the feel, causing Junsu to grin, pull down Changmin for a kiss.

“My ass is still the best, isn’t it,” Junsu murmurs, biting down on Changmin’s bottom lip and relishing in the barely whispered moan that he gets out of Changmin. The familiarity is welcoming, comforting, and so they fall into their pattern, kissing hard, nails unforgivingly dragging over bare skin, feeling each other up again.

Junsu can hear Minseok’s breathing becoming erratic just from watching - it must be overwhelming - and he calls the younger over when he breaks the kiss with Changmin. Minseok follows right away, not wanting to be left behind. He comes from the side, lets Junsu kiss him, take lead, go harder than before.

“Condoms, lube,” is all Junsu tells Changmin, rubbing his palm over the head of Changmin’s already hard dick, enjoying the way he gets to break Changmin down. No matter how much Changmin snarks and bites back, he’s also as much fun to break down when Junsu targets his weak points.

Changmin gets the condoms and lube from the bottom drawer of the bedside table, putting them on the bed after pouring out some lube on his hand to slick up his cock.

“Bought edible lube finally, huh,” Changmin says, raising an eyebrow as he looks at Junsu.

“I’m progressing fast, I’m not _old man_ , Changmin-ah,” Junsu replies, dishing out his English and Changmin cracks up in a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

“How do you want to do it, Minseok-ah?” Changmin asks, once the laughter dies down. He's already sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, and jerking himself off at a slow, leisurely place.

Minseok’s gaze goes straight to the way Changmin’s thumb spends a few extra seconds each time on the upstroke at the slit, pressing into it just slightly.

“Junsu hyung’s really good at eating ass,” Changmin’s eyes are full of mirth, “you see that mouth don’t you.”

Junsu barks out a laugh, coming around to pull at Changmin’s ear as he gets on the bed as well with Minseok.

“He’s speaking from first hand experience, Minseokkie,” Junsu adds in nonetheless, and Minseok’s enamoured by the way Junsu’s smile switches from being almost cute to something sharper, more seductive.

He’s seen it countless times in videos, but seeing it this up close, seeing it directed at him, it’s breathtaking. It takes him half a minute to compose himself again.

“I- _yes_ ,” is all that comes out, even in the end, because what more is there to say when an offer like that is presented to him. Minseok isn’t a fool, he wouldn’t deny such an offer.

Junsu chuckles, positioning himself accordingly, wrapping an arm around Minseok’s waist from the behind. He lets his fingers rub over Minseok’s nipples, circling the hardened nubs before pulling at them lightly, catching Minseok off guard.

Minseok lets out a high keen at Junsu’s ministrations, gives into Junsu’s other hand softly pressing at his lower back and bends down. He’s on his knees, in between Changmin’s legs, and when he bends down, Changmin cock greets him, the head shining under the lights with the precum smeared over it. Minseok looks up, and his breath catches at the equally off guard look on Changmin’s face as the older looks back at him, so fondly.

“Suck Changminnie off, be a good boy, Minseok-ah,” Junsu says, bringing Minseok out of his haze.

Changmin makes sure to wipe off the lube and precum from his hand on Junsu’s bedsheet first,  sharing a grin with Minseok about it, before he cards his fingers through Minseok’s hair, which has grown longer, at a perfect length for Changmin to hold onto it and pull if he wants to, if Minseok wants him to. He keeps a loose grip at first, gently pushing Minseok down to begin. And there’s a familiarity in this too, they’ve done this before - in as many different places, from cramped bathroom stalls to the last minute changed and shared hotel rooms during the SMTOWN concerts.

With one hand resting on Changmin’s thigh, and the other wrapped around the base of Changmin’s cock, Minseok starts with a small, teasing lick at the head. Changmin shivers at the touch, his free hand gripping tightly onto the bedsheet.

Junsu doesn’t waste any time either, settling himself behind Minseok, gently spreading his knees apart a bit further. And if Minseok’s a sucker for teasing his partners, then Junsu’s the perfect match to give him a taste of being teased back. He breathes out lightly against Minseok’s puckered hole, laughing softly at the way Minseok’s thighs quiver and attention breaks.

Minseok’s moans, due to Junsu’s actions, vibrate against Changmin’s cock with Minseok’s lips pressed against the warm skin and Changmin has to clench his hands to not fuck up into Minseok’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Minseok breathes out, “ _fuck_ ,” and decides that he’s not going to lose. He suckles at the head first, drawing out a sharp breath in from Changmin, before taking more in, going as far as he can. When Changmin’s dick brushes against the back of his mouth, Minseok pauses, breathes out, before pulling up and starting a steady rhythm.

Junsu flattens his tongue and licks up the perineum to Minseok’s hole, thumbs reassuringly pressing into the soft skin of Minseok’s inner thighs as he holds them apart. And Minseok does agree, as Junsu licks in, his tongue pushing in past the rim and fucking Minseok slowly, thoroughly, that Junsu’s mouth is really meant for this - not just ass eating, but probably sucking cock too. He imagines Junsu’s lips around his own dick and his rhythm stutters for a moment till he pulls himself together and sucks Changmin’s cock harder, hollowing his cheeks as he takes in more of it.

“Fuck, Minseok,” Changmin gasps when Minseok pushes his tongue against the slit and then rubs his palm over it as he licks a stripe up the underside of Changmin’s cock, fingers teasingly brushing against his balls. “Can I fuck your mouth-”

“Do it,” Junsu speaks up from behind. “You’ll let him do it, won’t you, Minseokkie? You’ll let him fuck your pretty mouth with his cock,” he continues, pushing his thumb into Minseok, but keeping it resting just halfway inside, pressing down against the rim.

And Minseok can’t deny it either, doesn’t want to deny it. So he lets Changmin pull him up with his grip on Minseok’s hair, holds onto Changmin’s thighs as the older repositions himself so that he’s also on his knees in front of Minseok. He holds his dick with his free hand, rubbing the head over Minseok’s bottom lip, keeping his lips parted and painting them with the mix of precum, saliva, and lube.

“You’re so pretty like this, Minseok-ah,” Changmin whispers, slowly thrusting into Minseok’s mouth, who takes in as much as Changmin gives him, and looks up at Changmin from under his lashes, pupils blown, dark and wide. “Gonna fuck your mouth now.”

Minseok responds with a low moan and relaxing his throat, and Changmin’s thighs quiver, rhythm breaking from the start. Junsu, in the back, with his eyes focused on Changmin, grins, pushing a lube coated finger into Minseok.

Changmin starts with a slow roll of his hips, letting Minseok adjust, and then with two, three more thrusts he begins in earnest. He cups Minseok’s face with one hand, the other having a firm grip on Minseok’s hair, as he fucks into Minseok’s mouth. With each thrust, he goes in deeper, every once in a while, pushing his cock head against the cheek so that he can feel the bulge against his hand.

Junsu works with the rhythm Changmin sets, adding in one more finger and then licking around them, at the rim, as he thrusts them into Minseok. His fingers may not be as long as Changmin’s, but he’s had enough experience to know how to work his way with this, and he crooks them, searching, until he finds Minseok’s prostate.

With the way Minseok suddenly chokes around Changmin’s cock, tears catching on his eyelashes, Changmin’s voice breaking mid-moan, Junsu knows he’s found it, and he presses against it with each thrust, until he has Minseok shaking under him, cock leaking precum on the bed.

Junsu’s cock twitches, and he pulls out his fingers to push in his tongue instead, eating out Minseok. His blunt nails press against the skin, leaving faint, red half-moon marks against the pale skin. He can feel the arousal curling tight in his lower abdomen, the need to fuck thrumming through him.

“Want my dick in you, hmm, Minseokkie?” Junsu asks, voice just slightly hoarse as he kisses along the curve of Minseok’s ass. He bites down just at the junction of Minseok’s waist and hip, pulling out a muffled cry from the younger, whose mouth is still filled with Changmin’s cock.

“Let him answer, Changmin-ah,” Junsu says, looking straight at Changmin, taking in the sweaty matted hair and flushed cheeks. Changmin’s ears are burning red, he must be near his release. “Changmin,” Junsu repeats when Changmin ignores him, and two thrusts later, Changmin reluctantly pulls out.

Minseok coughs, panting, and nods his head, unable to form any length of a coherent string of words in his mind.

“Use your words, Minseok,” Changmin says, caressing the younger’s cheek, and then swiping his thumb over Minseok’s wet, swollen lips. He looks up at Junsu, and feels his breath catch at how dark Junsu’s eyes are. As much as he pokes fun at Junsu about how uncharismatic Junsu is, Changmin can’t deny how fucking hot Junsu can be at moments like these. It also doesn’t help that his cock is still throbbing for releasing, wanting the wetness and warmth of Minseok’s mouth around him again.

“Yes,” Minseok says, when he’s finally caught his breath a bit, “please- _fuck_ , I want it-”

“I’ll fuck him,” Changmin cuts in, before Junsu can respond, before Minseok even finishes.

Junsu raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“My cock’s bigger,” Changmin says, substituting that in for ‘Minseok’s mine, you ass.’

Junsu scoffs. “Yours is just longer, mine’s thicker. Being longer doesn’t make it _bigger_.”

Minseok looks between his two idols, unsure of whether to laugh or cry. His dick is still aching and he really wants someone to fuck him.

“I fuck better,” Changmin counters, even though he knows that Junsu’s hips _are_ technically better, being a better dancer does after all help in this.

“As if,” Junsu laughs, eyes crinkling up, and there’s just the barest hint of sharpness in his words and gaze, “you’re also too close Changminnie, don’t think I can’t tell. You’ll probably come within three thrusts, and Minseok wants a better fuck - don’t you, Minseok-ah?” Junsu tilts his head to look at Minseok, who’s now sitting cross legged on the bed and carefully considering just jerking himself off to orgasm.

“You guys really have dick size fights?” Minseok asks, feeling just the slightest bit of sadness about the cracks in his views of his all time favorite idols.

“No, we don’t.” Both Changmin and Junsu speak up in unison, making eye contact with each other first before looking at Minseok, who’s slightlly grinning now, having accepted that his idols are dumb (but hot) guys.

“Minseok, you choose then, who do you want to be fucked by?” Changmin asks, frustrated enough by the back and forth. At this rate, all three of them will have soft dicks and no orgasms and that’s not how this night is supposed to go.

Minseok shifts to sit up on his knees and wraps his hand around Changmin’s cock, biting back a chuckle at the way it twitches at his touch. “Changmin hyung, I’m gonna be betraying you for one last time today,” Minseok smiles, slowly rubbing his thumb along the vein on the underside of Changmin’s cock, “I want Junsu hyung to fuck me.”

Changmin scrunches his face, but knowing that Junsu’s fucks are worth it, he gives in. “It’s okay, Minho’s anyway ranked above you,” he acquiesces, leaning in for a kiss instead, which Minseok readily gives, licking into Changmin’s mouth while slowly continuing to jerk him off.

Junsu grins as he watches them, and makes sure to pinch Changmin’s nipple as he reaches forward for the condom that’s lying next to Changmin.

Changmin yelps into the kiss, making both Minseok and Junsu burst into laughter. Minseok gives him an apology kiss anyway, in place of Junsu, as Junsu puts on the condom and then generously pours the lube out on his dick.

Minseok and Changmin shift around to reposition themselves - Minseok going back on all fours and parting his lips, ready for Changmin to go back to fucking his mouth. And the visual is so fucking hot that any complaints Changmin had about not getting to fuck Minseok’s ass are gone because his mouth is amazing too.

Junsu and Changmin slide in their dicks at the same time, both of them filling up Minseok entirely. It takes Minseok a few moments to adjust, breathe slowly and deepthroat Changmin while Junsu’s thick cock pushes in. It’s been a while since he’s been fucked, and being filled like this from both the ends is overwhelming his senses. His cock is spurting out more precum and his heartbeat feels too loud in his ears, on the soles of his feet even.

Changmin begins first with small, shallow thrusts and then picks up the pace, his fingers entangled in Minseok’s sweaty hair strands, his grip tighter than before. He holds Minseok’s head in place and uses Minseok’s mouth to his pleasure, panting loudly as Minseok does his best too, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as Changmin fucks into his mouth.

Junsu takes his time, relishing in the feeling of Minseok’s walls around his cock. His thrusts are slow, and he pulls out till just the head of his cock is inside of Minseok and then pushes back in, filling Minseok to the hilt. He wants to make Minseok feel every inch of his thick dick. Junsu waits for the signals to see when Changmin’s really nearing his edge - the tips of the ears flaring red, small, almost whispered whimpers unintentionally escaping past his lips, furrowed eyebrows and scrunched nose - and then, _then_ , Junsu begins fucking Minseok in earnest - pounding into him, hard and fast.

It’s an unforgiving pace, with Junsu leaning closer to get a slight change in angle, that makes Junsu’s cock brush against Minseok’s prostate with every other thrust, eliciting a moan in surprise out of Minseok.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” And it’s Changmin who feels the effects the most, the vibrations running along his already throbbing cock. Minseok’s focus may be broken, but Minseok recovers awfully fast and makes sure to suck harder, knowing that Changmin’s orgasm is just around the edge.

“Does he swallow?” Junsu asks, voice rough, breath a bit heavy. Changmin’s lust blown eyes meet Junsu’s and it takes him another ten seconds to register the question so that he can reply.

“Yeah,” Changmin breathes out, pushing his cock down Minseok’s throat, keeping Minseok deepthroating his cock, “does it really well.”

“Come on his face then,” Junsu replies, the corners of his lips curling up into a smirk and Changmin barks out a breathy laugh.

“Why should I listen to you?” Changmin retorts, just for the sake of it, even as he pulls his dick out of Minseok’s mouth, jerking himself off with quick strokes, and his other hand pushing back Minseok’s hair out of his face.

Minseok licks his lips and lets his tongue hang out just a bit, looking up at Changmin through his lashes. Changmin lets out a low, guttural moan, bending over as he comes in long, well aimed stripes over Minseok’s face. Half of it lands on Minseok’s cheeks and nose, some on his forehead - just centimeters away from his hair - a bit on the chin, and the other half artfully on his tongue and lips. It leaves Changmin feeling warm, not just from the orgasm, but also the pride from ending it well. Minseok prefers the come to not get in his hair (the smell’s harder to get out of the hair, he says).

Changmin cleans Minseok’s face just a bit with two of his fingers, getting his own cum on them, and waits for Minseok to swallow first before rubbing the cum over Minseok’s lips, making him clean up Changmin’s fingers.

Minseok raises an eyebrow, lips spreading into a smile at Changmin's smug and blissed out expression. He takes Changmin’s fingers into his mouth to suck them clean, grazing his teeth over the pads of the fingers.

Junsu wraps an arm around Minseok’s waist, and Changmin gets the hint, fingers slipping out of Minseok's mouth. Together they manhandle Minseok into a sitting up position, with him on his knees, back against Junsu’s chest, and Junsu’s cock throbbing inside him, so, _so_ full.

Changmin’s long fingers find their way around Minseok’s cock, as Junsu holds Minseok in place and fucks into him with shallow, sharp thrusts.

“Suck him off, Changminnie,” Junsu says, pressing wet kisses along the junction of Minseok’s neck and shoulder, and then sucking softly at the skin. “Return the favour.”

Changmin’s too far gone to even retort, feeling a bone deep satisfaction with his orgasm, so he complies easily, swallowing down Minseok’s cock. And Junsu begins fucking harder, so that in effect he can help Minseok fuck Changmin’s mouth, catching Changmin off guard for just a moment - resulting in a low whine.

In the back of his mind, Minseok marvels at how Junsu brings out these new sides of Changmin and puts them on display for Minseok to enjoy.

With Junsu’s cock constantly pressing down against Minseok’s prostate and Changmin’s mouth around him, albeit sucking him off lazily, Minseok feels his arousal coiling tighter in his abdomen. And as Junsu bites down on his soft skin, Minseok’s hands scramble for purchase, gripping onto Changmin’s shoulder, pressing down sharply, leaving marks of his own.

“Come for me, Minseok-ah,” Junsu whispers in his ear, sucking lightly at the earlobe, and Minseok shudders.

Junsu’s grinding down harder and Minseok’s breath picks up. He quickly taps Changmin’s cheek, knowing that Changmin doesn’t like swallowing, and Changmin being an ass, pulls off slowly, still stuck in his lazy post-orgasmic haze.

“Fuck, fuck, _hyung_ , get the fuck off,” Minseok curses, shaking as he holds back his urge to come.

And Junsu’s cackling in the back, his thumb coming up to press down against the hickey, and Minseok comes with a yell and a tingling feeling in his toes. The cum lands on Changmin’s shoulders and chest, barely missing his face by an inch.

Minseok squeezes his ass around Junsu’s dick in retaliation, breaking off his laughter into a long moan and repeated commands of - _fuck, hah, do it again, Minseokkie_ \- and who is Minseok to deny. So he does it again, makes sure to tell his hyung to come inside him, Junsu is his favorite after all.

Junsu’s voice breaks as he comes, filling up the condom, his familiar laughter following and resounding in the room. Minseok closes his eyes to soak in the feeling of the warmth of Junsu coming inside of him, hands still squeezing down on Changmin’s shoulders, who without a care is already half dozing. And all Minseok feels by the end, after his own post-orgasmic haze is cleared up, is deep admiration for Junsu’s stamina.

Junsu’s sweet when he’s done, presses a soft kiss on Minseok’s cheek, pulls out gently and ties up the end of the condomly neatly, tossing it in the trash can that’s next to the bedside table. He walks over to get a few wetcloths from the bathroom and Minseok falls back on the bed, sighing from the exhaustion, but making sure to turn his head to catch Junsu’s ass - he’d love to get a chance to fuck his hyung, he thinks.

“You know, we can go for another round in some time,” Junsu says, voice low and soft, after they’ve cleaned up themselves and even Changmin, Minseok being much nicer than Junsu with that. “Changminnie finishes off in one round especially on the days he drinks, but you seem to have much better stamina.”

Minseok laughs, silently, turning sideways to rest his chin on Junsu’s chest. They both turn to watch Changmin sleep for a while before Minseok turns his head back to look at Junsu, his eyes sparkling in the dimmed light of the room. “Yeah, let’s go for that round in some time. But hyung, first I have a few fan questions.”

And Junsu has a harder time laughing quietly at that. “Go ahead, hit me with your best shot,” he replies, wrapping an arm around Minseok’s waist to pull him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> d-15!!! pls love junsu!!! i love my dumb demons!!
> 
> (if any of this interests u feel free to come yell @ me on my twt (taecdae) :3c)


End file.
